Blu Beard  A twist of Pirates and Rio
by Dramatic Stories
Summary: All the sword clashing, cannon flashing, feathers flying action.  Oh and don't forget the rum!
1. Blu Beard the Pirate

Blu beard, a twist. Rio, with a twist of Pirates swashbuckling and cannons, and don't forget the rum. Enjoy...

"So. Where we be headed next captain?"The first mate, Rafael said. Blu beard, the captain, was sitting in the tavern enjoying his rum. He was finishing his third pint for the hour.  
>"Pillage and Plunder Raffy, find what we can. Take what you can..."He responded "Give nothin back!"Raffael exclaimed. Blu and Rafael gave cheers and finished there drinks. "I over heard that a small fleet of about three spanish merchant vessels are headed towards a city people reffur to as, Rio De Janeiro. The convoy passed this here port a few hours ago. We can catch them. Whada ya say capn."<br>"Sounds like we have our next target. Get the crew, tell them to prepare for pursuit, I want to get that ship before anyone else does."Blu ordered. Rafael barked at the rest of the crew to get the ship ready. Once outside, Blu checked his compass. "We have our heading, time to go."  
>Before they could get on their ship, two birds stopped them. One was a chubby red cardinal, the other was a scronnie yellow canery. "Are you who they call,<br>Blu Beard?"The red one asked.  
>"Maybe I am, depends who's asking."Blu responded in a serious tone.<br>"We are the ones asking, and if you are, we would like to join your crew."The yellow one was now speaking.  
>"Aye, you do, do you now. Well, do you have what it takes to be commanded by a pirate?"<br>"Yes captain."Both responded.  
>"Can you sail under a pirate flag, with the risks of being captured and executed by our enemies, and other pirates?"<br>"Yes captain."Both responded again.  
>"Aye then, what be your names?"Blu asked "Everyone calls me Nico."<br>"They call me Pedro."  
>"Welcome aboard the Queen Macaw's Revenge." Blu walked across the gangplank and onto his ship, Pedro and Nico behind. "OI, listen up. Looks like we got ourselves some new recruits, this be Pedro, and this Nico. Show them to the empty hammocks."<br>"AYE CAPN!"The crew shouted back. The last time Nico and Pedro saw Blu, was him walking into his cabin. Nico and Pedro were showed to their bunks, and left to settle in.  
>"When ever a new recruit joins, his first day he has off. No others. So get a good nights rest, you will need it with this captain."A bird said walking back up to the deck above.<br>"I feel like we made a wrong choice Pedro."Nico said climbing into his hammock.  
>"I know how you feel. But what choice did we have, we're are both good friends, and both very poor. If we die, we won't have to worry about hunger or trying to stay alive. If we end up getting a lot of loot and gold, we could be set for life and help out each other."Pedro responded. They both went to sleep thinking about their decision. Even if they wanted off, it was too late. The Queen Macaw's Revenge, now had it's sails down, her anchor lifted, and was now sailing across the sea in the middle of the moonlight.<br>Blu was in his cabin looking at the maps and charts. Rafael was called in. "You wanted to see me captain."Rafael said "Aye, these two new birds. Keep an eye on them. I want to make sure they won't do anything stupid."Blu responded.  
>"Aye Capn. Will do, anything I could get while I'm up?"Rafael asked.<br>"No...then again, run down to the hold and get me a glass of rum."  
>"Aye Capn."Rafael came back a few minutes later with a glass of rum. He took the cork off the top and handed it to Blu. Blu poored the drink into two seperate glasses and handed one to his first mate.<br>"To finding the Spanish Three."Blu tosted. Blu nicknamed the convoy they were after, as "The Spanish Three."  
>"To the Queen Macaws Revenge."Rafael tosted.<p>

The next morning-

Nico and Pedro were woken up early to have their "Introduction" to the ship. They were told what is where, who is who, and what their jobs were. Nico was placed in the rigging because he was light weight and small. Pedro was a weapons man. He would help load and fire cannons, or fire a musket. Nico's shift was a lot longer, but required less effort. Pedro's shift was decided on how long a battle was, but required more effort to load the cannons. That included carrying cannonballs,  
>putting powder in, and moving the cannon into firing position.<br>Blu had walked out on deck to check on how things were going. He stood on the bow of the ship looking out in front of them. A while passed before he moved.  
>"Keep an eye out in front, make sure to alert me when we reach the Spanish Three."He ordered "AYE CAPTAIN!"The crew responded. The wind was in their favour, there were some clouds in the sky, and the sea was calm. It seemed nice to be out at sea on a day like this. To Blu and some others, it was a normal day. Pedro looked over the side of the ship looking at the wake they left behind. With all the small waves, it looked like they were going fast, but in reality, they were moving slowly and steadily across the coast of Brazil.<br>"SAIL AHOY, ALERT THE CAPTAIN. SAIL AHOY!" 


	2. The spanish convoy

Blu beard-2

"SAIL AHOY, ALERT THE CAPTAIN, SAIL AHOY!"a crew member said. Just on the horizon were sails. You couldn't quite see the hull of the ship they were approaching. A few seconds later, Blu Beard was out on deck with his first mate.  
>"Load the guns, full sails. Load heavy iron cannon balls. Pedro, you man a swivel."He barked and ordered as the entire crew was suddenly out on deck.<br>Cannons were being swarmed around from the crew loading them. Pedro flew over the swivel. The Swivel was a small cannon that could be carried by a singe bird. It could turn and swivel around firing small pelets. This weapon was used for anti personel.  
>Pedro test fired it once ensuring it was in good condition as ordered by the first mate. He looked up at nico who was in the crows nest with a spyglass.<br>Nico was sitting up there watching the ship and yelling it's position down the captain. The sails were all the way down and the wind made them shoot foward, carrying the Queen Macaws Revenge with it. The cannons were now sticking out of the gunports. The crew were as still as the sky awaiting further orders.  
>"Captain, there are two ships missing. The spanish flag is being sailed though."Nico yelled down.<br>"We'll find the other two, chase this one down for now. Alert me if you see other ships nearbye."Blu yelled back up.  
>"Aye Capn."Nico responded.<br>Within half an hour, the spanish ship could be seen with a blind eye. It was a 30 gunned, single deck, double masted galleon. Stern chasers and large hull.  
>The Queen Macaws Revenge sailed along side it, thats when Blu raised the Jolly Rodger. Crew members were now shouting and taunting the spanish crew. Blu had his eyes across to the enemy vessel. Silence was suddenly between the two ship's crew. All staring at each other...<br>"FIRE!" The Queen Macaws Revenge gave the galleon a feirce broadside. From the blow, the galleon nearly lost four of it's fifteen guns on its starboard(right)  
>side. Birds started jumping onto Blu's ship. "REPEL BOARDERS!"He barked. A few more cannons were fired at the galleon. Blu was immedietely surrounded by three birds.<br>He drew his sword and jumped up. The three birds lunged as he jumped. They all nearly stabbed each other from doing so. Blu landed back down and ended the short brawl with three simple swings.  
>He climbed up the rigging and jumped onto the spanish vessel. "Where is the rest of your convoy...tell me our this ship BURNS!"Blu ordered. He was thrown a torch from below and caught it, threatning to burn the galleon down.<br>"What convoy."A voice said. A bird walked out of the captain's cabin. It was a bright blue bird, similar to Blu. She had a big hat with two blue feathers in it. She had a belt which had a sabre and a pistol in it.  
>"And who are you miss, the captain's maid?"Blu smirked. She gave Blu a smile and drew her sword.<br>"I would like to inform you, that there was no convoy. And I am the captain."She said holding her sword toward Blu. Blu held out his and crossed blades with her.  
>"Do you think crossing blades with me is a good idea miss?"Blu asked.<br>"As a pirate, yes."She responded.  
>"Pirate?"<br>"All it took to fool the famous, cold blooded, Blu beard. Was a simple lie. That flag isn't our flag."She said looking at Blu.  
>"It would fool any sailor. It took a simple lie, because no one had the guts to lie to me! What be your name miss?"<br>"Why should you know?"  
>"Oh come on now. You know my name, shouldn't I be allowed to know your's?"<br>"Nope, not until you beat me."  
>"So be it then miss."Blu said. He lunged toward her and swung. She moved her sabre in position to block. "Very good." He swung again the opisite way, then swung from above. "Good, impressive."Blu commented.<br>"Just because I'm a girl doesn't mean I an awful swordsman."  
>"With all do respect miss, I never mentioned that."Blu then lunged one more time at an attempt to stab. She jumped and flipped away. Blu started swinging more.<br>The female bird was sitting there blocking each swing that came her direction. She swung at Blu and Blu swung in the oppisite direction. There swords collided with great force. Her Sabre flew out and nearly flew overboard.  
>"So what be your name miss."<br>"You really havn't figured it out captain. I'm Jewel, havn't you heard the stories. Only female pirate captain on the entire coast of brazil."  
>"I only read stories about myself miss Jewel." Blu put away his sword and jumped back down onto his ship. "Disengage."He ordered. The battle seemed to be over in seconds. It turns out they were pirates, and Blu Beard only fought pirates that threatened him, not that he threatened. They sailed away from the galleon which had it's starboard side nearly shaved off.<br>"What is the nearest port, I need a drink."Blu asked.  
>"The port we left actually, should we turn around?"<br>"*Sigh*Aye do so, wind's goin that direction as well, so I think it's best. HARD TO STARBOARD!"Blu ordered. The sun was setting as they sailed back to the from which they came. Little did they know, Jewel's ship turned to follow. 


	3. Negotiations

Blu Beard-3

"Hard to port, follow them."Jewel commanded to the rest of the uninjured crew. The crippled galleon still had all sails, and turned around to follow Blu and his crew. "Push the cannons overboard, we need as much speed as possible."She ordered again. The cannons were pushed into the sea, and Jewel could feel a sudden increase in the ships speed. The sails were out full as the galleon steamed after The Queen Macaws Revenge.

"What are your intentions captain?"The first mate Eva asked.

"I intend to follow them. I think we can become quite successful if we get him on our side."Jewel responded. "Eva, take command. I'm going to scout."Jewel said as she took off. Her bright blue feathers made it hard to spot her in the sky during a sunny day. If it was cloudy, she would dive down just above the ocean surface so she could only be seen from a low angle. Jewel was practicly a self recon drone.

Back with Blu and his crew, Blu was looking out over the sea to see if they could pick off any nearbye ships on the way back. Pedro was in the galley eating some of the hardtack (Sailor's bread) while Nico was on his shift in the crow's nest. Nico had his skyglass out searching for ships and checking weather conditions.

"Wind steady going north east, clouds starting to cover the sky. Temperature mild."He yelled down to Blu.

"Maintain this heading. Keep an eye out for stragglers."He commanded. Jewel was now directly above them looking down. The clouds were now making it easier to find quick cover. Nico pulled out his spyglass again, as he saw an odd black shape in the sky. He looked up at the object, which turned out to be Jewel's beak and talons. When she realized she was being watched, and no clouds were there suddenly. She folded her wings and dived down into the sea. The splash made everyone look over the side.

"Captain, I think we are being followed."Nico yelled.

"Maintain eyes behind and above us."Blu ordered. The Galleon could no longer be seen with a blind eye. Nico was the only one with a spyglass at that time.  
>Jewel had dived in the sea. She swan over and climbed on top of the rudder in the back. The stern of the ship was steep. When she flew up slightly, she saw Blu's cabin had a balcony. Her talons were light and she could be as silent as the night. Once on the balcony she looked inside Blu's cabin. She saw charts and maps of the Carribean, and some of South America.<p>

"Rafael, take order. I'm going to have a rest."Blu said. Jewel ducked as Blu walked into his cabin. She had to lie down on her stomach to not be seen. Jewel lifted her head slightly and found Blu had already fallen asleep.

"Something tells me he's had a lot to drink. Nobody goes to sleep that fast."She thought to herself. Jewel took off and slowly flew along side the port side of the vessel. She then dived in one the cannon holes. Nobody there. She looked up on top deck and saw the crew working and looking about. The hold was directly below her. There were two ladders. One went down to the forcastle (Where the crew sleep), the other into the hold. Step be step she crept into the hold, and landed with no sign of a thump.

Jewel had no idea she was by the galley which had Pedro finishing his hardtack. Pedro managed to look through one of the planks and saw a blue figure moving moving around below him. "Who's down there?"He asked. Jewel looked around and saw an empty barell. She dived and hid in it. Next to the barell was a lid. She got the lid on top of the barell before pedro came down. There was a hole on the side which she started looking through. She saw Pedro down into the hold looking about.

Pedro had his hand on his sabre to prepare if someone jumped out. He was on his toes looking behind crates and barells that were there. "Show your face, I know you're in here."He said. Jewel kept as still as the night, still looking through the hole. Pedro turned around towards the barell she was in. He walked over,  
>crouched down, and looked through the same hole. Their eyes met and Pedro's widened.<p>

Pedro pushed the barell over and Jewel fell out. He drew his sabre and pointed it at Jewel. "Parley."She blurted out.

"What?"Pedro responded

"Parley."

"If that is what you want, so be it miss."Pedro said leading her up the ladder. Once on deck, Pedro explained to Rafael she ordered Parley.

"If she wants to see the captain, she will."Rafael said. Rafael opened the door leading to his cabin. Blu's eyes opened, but he didn't lift his head.

"What is it you want?"He asked.

"Captain, you have a visitor."Rafael responded. Blu lifted his head and stood up from his bed. He turned to see Jewel standing next to Rafael. Rafael turned and left them. "You again. How did you...Why...What are you doing here?"

"A scout attempt gone wrong. So what are you going to do with me now?"Jewel responded.

"Well then...while you're here. Care for a pint...captain?"Blu asked. Jewel was suprised to his offering. Somehow she knew he was playing a trick. "Well...  
>would you like something to drink, captain Jewel?"He asked again.<p>

"Why are you being so genorous to me?"

"Why do you ask. So I can't be genorous to another captain."

"I know you're tricking me." Blu poured two glasses of his finest ale. He handed a glass to Jewel.

"Now why would I do that captain? I have no intention of killing you. I might as well ask, where is your ship?"

"Following this one."

"Well, you might as well stay until we get to port. The crew would enjoy having a guest on board."Blu said looking out the windows. He stepped outside, and Jewel followed. "Go on, have a drink. I promise it won't do anything to you. Then again it may make you a bit dizzy after a few."Blu smirked.

"Just because I am a lady doesn't mean I don't know what drunk is captain. So what is this?"

"It's a mix I made. I call it Mango delight. It has cuban rum, along with a few drops of whiskey and Mango juice."Blu said. Jewel heard the word that made her stomach crave. "Mango."

"I don't trust you."Jewel said quietly looking down into the cup. "You could have drugged this." Blu looked at Jewel.

"It is not drugged. Do you not see me drinking this without a problem captain?"Blu asked. Jewel looked down again into her glass. She slowly lifted the glass and poured it into her beak. Blu stared with a grin on his face. "Like I said, not drugged. Care for more." Blu asked Jewel. Jewel's stomach suddenly let out a loud rumble. Blu walked back in his cabin, and came back out on the Balcony with a grapefruit. "Care for something to eat?"

"How much are you willing to offer?"Jewel said backing away.

"Do you not like grapefruit, I have others. Passion fruit, Mango's...any of which sound good?"

"What sounds good is getting back to my ship." Blu walked back in, and came back out with half a mango.

"Captain Jewel, why are you here. The truth." Blu asked.

"You really want to know so bad. I wanted to see if you would agree on something. You and I, are both skillful captains. Together we can accomplish so much.  
>If we were to join forces, and make our own little...fleet. We could take over ports, and start an entire pirate empire."Jewel explained. Blu stood there speechless for a minute, and then broke silence.<p>

"You sound very confident about this captain Jewel. Though it does sound like a good plan. I don't think we have the authority to do so. There is the code to consider."

"The code. You do realize the code is more of guideline than actual rules captain?"

"Aye that be true, but I still respect the code."

"Think about it. This could be the flagship. My ship could be used for heavy transport. I have other alies who have warships nearly as big as this one."

"It sounds intimidating. Captain Jewel."Blu paused.

"So, is it yes...or no?"

"Captain Jewel...you have a deal."Blu said. The sun was now setting and the port they were sailing towards could be seen with a naked eye. Once docked, Blu explained his and Jewel's agreement. The crew was suprised at his decision. About half an hour later, Jewel's ship arrived. Blu read the back of the ship. It read "Blue sparrow." That was the name of her ship. 


	4. A head start

Blu Beard-4

Blu Beard and Captain Jewel agreed to work together to build a fleet and soon an empire. A pirate could only go so far by themselves, but with others working beside one another. They could go so much further. The term "Power in numbers" doesn't mean numbers are powerful. It means numbers are powerful when together. After Jewel's ship the "Blue Sparrow" had docked. Jewel went to talk to Eva about their agreement. "So we are now alies, even though he nearly sunk our ship."Eva said

"That was my fault, I meant to put up the jolly rodger."Jewel responded. Blu had already gone into the tavern to get a drink. "Let's go have a pint eh Eva."  
>Eva followed Jewel into the tavern. In there was a few tables, a bar, and a little tavern band playing the old fashioned tavern music. The building was quite dark,<br>which was normal for buildings back in the day.

Once Jewel sat next to Blu, they began talking about who will be what and what they would do. "I was thinking about buying a new ship for Eva. I leave her in charge of things most of the time, I think it's time she moves to full time."

"Buy a new ship. Think it'd be better if we were to comondeer one?"Blu asked.

"When I say buy, I normally mean get. I'm not waisting half my money on a little Sloop. So where sh..."Jewel was suddenly cut off by a swarm of other birds running in the tavern. They all ran over to them and started talking uncontrolably.

"Calm DOWN...What is it?"Blu yelled.

"Captain...we need your help."A bird said.

"Why mine?"

"You are the cold blooded, dreaded Blu beard. There is a pirate out there."

"What about him?"

"Within three hours he sunk four pirate ships for no reason. He attacks and leaves the remains. He's breaking nearly half the rules in the code. If we don't stop him, he could wipe out the entire pirate empire."

"Sounds to me like he isn't a pirate. Me and Captain Jewel here have been talking and we are forming a fleet of pirates. Our goal is to make our own empire."

"We would be honered to help. My ship is docked nearbye, I can help."

"What be your name captain...?"

"Tulio"(Some characters who were humans in the movie will be birds instead)

"Welcome to our fleet captain Tulio. Do you know where this bird is?"

"Yes...Rio De Janeiro" Blu's eyes widened and he got up from the bar stool.

"Rafael...I know we just got here, but we need to go. Get the ship ready." Blu ordered. Rafael nodded and went outside. "So Captain's, our next destination,  
>is Rio." Everyone nodded and followed Blu outside, Jewel beside him. "I just want you to know, me and Jewel are the admirals."<p>

"Aye captain. See you outside the bay."Tulio said walking towards his ship. Jewel put on her hat and flew up onto her ship. Blu watched her fly, putting the memory of him being flightless. But Blu shook the memory off and boarded his ship. The anchor was pulled up and the sails were put down. The ship gradually started moving across the water, Jewel's ship soon followed.

On the outside of the bay, Blu and Jewel stopped to wait for Tulio. When his ship appeared, it was a double decked, triple masted frigate. Blu thought it looked like a ship from the Royal Navy. Probably a 35-40 gunned. Blu's ship was a stolen fourth rate, a triple decked, triple masted, 64 gunned warship. Jewel's ship was the lightest armed, but probaly could take more punishment from other ships. And it had the most cargo storage.

No stars or the moon could be seen, so Blu knew it was cloudy and overcast. The wind was steady and now headed south towards Rio. Blu, Jewel, and Tulio sailed through the night. Blu's ship ahead, Tulio's ship to the right, Jewel's to the left. Blu knew this was the beginning of his empire. Blu also realized he felt like him and Jewel for some reason, were supposed to meet. He was on the boarder of falling in love.

Though he didn't know, neither did Jewel. They were the last two Spix macaws out there. Blu sat in his cabin looking at charts. One chart he looked at had Rio marked on it. In all the looking and focus on the charts, he didn't even notice Jewel had walked in. He didn't notice any sounds of the door opening or closing.

"Blu."Blu didn't answer. "BLU!" She yelled. Blu regained focus of his surroundings.

"Jewel, what is it you need?"

"As an admiral, I think I should help out."

"I'm just studying charts right now. Rio is about two days away south. So might as well get our crew settled in. If you see any ships, burn out any lanterns on your ships. I don't want to waist any supplies."

"Anything I could do for you while I'm here though?"

"Not at the moment."

"Blu, you need to relax. From the stories and from what you do, sounds like you never stop working."

"What do you mean by that captain?"

"You should stop working."

"Stop working, but there i..."Blu was cutoff by Jewel.

"Blu, just get up and follow me."Jewel said. Blu sighed and followed Jewel onto his balcony. "Blu, just look out. Tell me what you see."

"I see the sea."The moon was starting to poke through the clouds, which were beginning to break up.

"What about the sea do you see. I see the small waves with the moonlight glistening over them. I see stars in the sky twinkling and filling the night sky."  
>Blu looked at the sea, then up at the sky. The number of stars out that were shining bright.<p>

"Wow, I never acually payed any attention to this. It's like looking up into a whole new world."

"All it took to notice it was for you to relax."

"I guess you be right captain."Blu said. Jewel was staring up at the sky with Blu. She looked to her left at Blu, still looking at the sky. Blu's wings were rested on the balcony's edge. He didn't notice Jewel reaching for his wing. Jewel rested her left wing on top of Blu's wing. Blu looked down hesitantly, but managed to keep calm. He felt like backing away, but it felt right.

Blu looked back at Jewel and saw met with her eyes. They sparkled and shined at Blu. Blu gave a small smile and looked back out over the ocean. 


	5. A discovery and Rio

Blu Beard-5

After returning into his cabin, Tulio flew on to Blu's ship and knocked on the door. "Enter."Blu said. Tulio entered and sat down. "Ah Tulio what is it you need?"Blu asked.

"I saw you two on the balcony, so I thought I might as well join you guys. As we are all captains."Tulio stood up and looked out the window standing next to it.

"Blu told me Rio was about a two days trip. He also told me if you see any ships, burn out any light sources we have."

"What a fine memory you have there."Blu complimented. "That was nearly word for word. But yes, so get your crew settled in. So far, no other news."

"Oh really, guess thats why I spotted you two holding wings with a spyglass."Tulio said. Blu and Jewel looked at each other. "I understand, being the last ones in all."

"Yeah I gue...what?"Jewel said

"The last of the species."Tulio said.

"Last of the species, what species?"Blu asked.

"The Spix Macaw's of course. You were beleived to be the last one. Until you found Jewel here. You two are the last ones of your species."Tulio explained.  
>Blu walked over to the windows at the back of the cabin holding his head with one wing.<p>

"Last ones. The last two. How?"Blu said in a low voice. Blu's face was suddenly brought to sorrow, as was Jewel's.

"There has to be more of us, we can't be."Jewel was now talking in a low voice.

"Nope, last two. No trace of any others."Tulio was speaking slowly trying to calm them.

"Every bird who is a part of a species, will always love it. It breaks my heart to see, we are pretty much our species."Blu was still talking in a low sorrow voice.

"Well, though you two are the last ones. Those last two are male and female."Tulio said walking out the door and closing it behind.

"Last of the species or not, at least give it a while."Jewel remarked. Blu agreed completely and walked out to the deck. The moon was now fully out, all stars shining clear and bright. No clouds in sight.

"I see the sky, I see my parents looking at me. Wanting me to make the right choice."Blu thought in his head. "Not yet. Just because we held wings doesn't mean we are together." The sun was no beginning to appear over the horizon. "Wow, morning already huh." The sky turned a bright yellow with a line of green and orange here and there. With purple, dark Blue, and the pitch black sky behind them.

"Blu, come look at this."Jewel called over. Blu walked over to the edge of the ship with Jewel. "Look at the horizon, red."

"Red sky in the morning, sailors warning."Blu said sniffing the air. "There it is. Tropical storm headed straight for us. I can smell it."

"Well can you see it."

"No, it's much to far away. But it will be here by evening."Blu said. "NICO! WE GOT A TROPICAL STORM HEADED OUR WAY, KEEP AN EYE OUT EAST!"Blu yelled up to Nico who was tieing knots in the rigging.

"Aye sir."Nico yelled back down. Pedro came up from above deck with a jug of rum.

"Here captain, thought you might want this."Pedro said returning below deck.

"Aye, thank you Pedro. You and Nico have been doing quite well. I must admit, you two are nearing a promotion."

"Thank you capn, always glad to get a compliment."Pedro finished. Jewel was still by the side of the ship. Now looking down at the water.

"Can you beleive it. Last of the spix macaws. This puts a hole through our plans."Jewel said softly. The sun could be seen fully now, the red line that could be seen on the horizon was now gone. The horizon on the opposite side had a line of a dark violet to it. Blu walked into his cabin and checked the charts.  
>He came back out with good news.<p>

"Everyone good news. The winds kept their direction stable, allowing us to travel faster. We should be at Rio within an hour."The crew cheered. Jewel flew over to her ship and told the news, her crew cheered. Then on to Tulio's ship, more cheering. "Nico, new plan. Keep an eye out for ships. Just in case this bird shows up."

"Aye sir."Nico yelled down. The ship was still moving steadily and straight. The coast of brazil began to appear on the spyglass of Nico. "LAND HO!"He yelled down. Blu looked out the bow of the ship and saw the land on the horizon. No ships were seen.

Thirty minutes later. They were sailing along the coast, some 3 miles off. The city of Rio could be seen. The bay was between them and the city. Jewel had come back aboard his ship. "What is your plan of action?"

"Run out the guns. Be ready at any given moment."Blu ordered. Jewel flew back to her ship. "Run out the guns. Use any round shot you can find. RUN OUT THE GUNS!"Blu yelled out to Tulio. Nico yelled down Tulio gave acknoledgement. As the ships prepared for battle, they entered the bay still in formation.

The first sight that was seen, was a vessel. A heavily armed frigate. About 50 gunned. Sailing the Royal Navy Flag. It was steaming straight towards the pirate fleet full sails, all cannons run out. Double decked, triple masted, 50 gunned frigate. 


	6. Royal Navy VS The bilge rats

Blu Beard chatper 6

The Royal navy flagged vessel was headed straight towards the pirate fleet. Jewel took command of her ship and turned right. Now her ship was horizontal to the frigate they were about to engage. The anchor dropped and the sails were lifted. Blu and Tulio steamed on toward the ship. Pedro manned a musket this time. He was ordered to fire at their crew under his discretion. Blu ordered half sails. The bottom sails were lifted and the ship slowed down dramaticly.

The frigate pulled up all it's sails and let the weight carry it foward between Blu and Tulio's ship. The crews were yelling and taunting each other. Then it went silent. All that could be heard was the wind howling through.

"FIIIIIIIRRRRRRE!"Blu yelled. The yell could be heard across the bay. Suddenly, Blu's ship roared open as the three decks of guns ripped open the starboard side of the frigate. Jewel's ship fired upwards. She fired chain rounds, knocking down the masts making it imobile. Tulio's ship never fired. His crew boarded the ship after Blu crippled it. The 50 gunned vessel fired. It lightly damaged Blu's massive ship of the line, but gave Tulio's ship a pounding. Blu boarded the crippled vessel with Tulio.

What they saw was the english sailors of the kings navy rushing with there swords and sabres out. "ATTACK ALL HANDS BOARD!"Blu ordered. Blu's crew suddenly jumped over and landed on the ship with swords and pistols drawn. Blu looked around after fighting some five sailors, and saw a large white cockatoo brawling with his crew. Blu jumped over and drew his sword toward him.

"Ah, you must be Blu beard. Now, where was I."The low evil voice filled Blu's head. Their swords started clashing. Blu swinging and blocking, dodging and attacking. The white cockatoo swung from above, which was stopped by Blu. The two swords stayed in place and the cockatoo started talking. "You have to try better than that." Blu took his sword aimed to stab him. The white cockatoo backed away. He backed away so far, it gave Blu time to take out a new weapon.

The pistol aimed at the white cockatoo's head. He saw hell in Blu's eyes. A british sailor came in from behind yelling. Blu heard him over the yelling and gunshots and simply stabbed him. He fell and dropped his sword. When Blu turned around the cockatoo had gotton up and swung his sword. Blu blocked yet again.  
>He suddenly tripped over the dead body of the sailor. The cockatoo had his sword at his throat.<p>

"DO IT!"Blu yelled. Suddenly Jewel sprang from the water and dived toward the white cockatoo. Blu kicked the sabre out of his wings and aimed his gun at him.  
>"Should have done it when you had the chance. You will pay for the bilge rats who lost there lived here."<p>

"That, no no that wasn't me. It was...some..other cockatoo. Please don't hurt me."He begged. Pedro walked over from the right side.

"Captain, time to go, fuze lit in the powder magazine."Pedro whispered.

"ALL HANDS BACK TO THE SHIP!" Once again the fighting was over whithin seconds. Blu dived into one of the cannon holes of his ship and ordered ahead full.  
>Once on top deck. He looked back at the ship they had attacked. It was beggining to list foward. An easy victory. "Who is...JEWEL!"Blu yelled. Blu pointed at a bird on the sinking british vessel. It was Tulio. He was taken captive before he could board his ship. His ship was already set sail.<p>

"TULIO NO!"Jewel tried to fly to save him, but was stopped by Blu. "BLU WHAT ARE YOU DOING!"

"DON'T, TRUST ME. PEDRO LIT THE...*BOOOOOOM*A large explosion erupted from the ship. Pieces of wood and bird parts started flying all over. A feather began to float towards Blu. It was a Black feather, with stripes of white in it. Tulio's.

"NO!"Jewel yelled. Jewel looked at the fireball. "Look down there."She said pointing at a black bird.

"MAN OVERBOARD, BRING UP!"Blu lifted. The bird was floating face up in the water. When he was lifted, Tulio looked into Blu and Jewel's eyes.

"leeave mee."He said in a weak voice. "there isn't any thing you can do." Jewel looked at his back. There was a small wooden chunk lodged in his back. His head, slowly dropped. He coughed once...twice...and the third time, he couphed blood. Blood filled the deck, as his eyes closed, and wings fell. His body quickly turned cold and hard.

"Overboard. Go to his ship, and get some of his things. Have his first mate come join the funeral."

"What will we do with his ship?"Nico asked.

"I wonder if Eva would take command of my ship, and I take Tulio's."Jewel responded

"It's the only thing we can do that makes sense."Blu said 


	7. A death

Blu Beard-Funeral.

The sheets that covered Tulio's bed were taken off and brought to the Queen Macaws Revenge. Tulio's body was wrapped inside of it. The deck still blood stained. Blu went into his cabin and brought back a golden ractangular shaped object. "I use these for special occaisions. When someone important dies on this ship,  
>I mark where they died."Blu said hammering the gold plaque in the wood. It had four nail holes on the outside which he hammered(thats what she said).<p>

Tulio's first mate Rodney came aboard. Before the lifeless body was sipped overboard. Blu allowed Tulio's first mate to say a word.  
>"Tulio, in my mind. Was a fine captain. He never gave up on us, no matter what. He led through every battle, every storm, and every problem without a fight. I know not many of you know him that well. But he was like a brother to me, and I would be honered to let Jewel take his place."He finished. Jewel took off her hat with the three blue feathers in it and closed her eyes.<p>

"My friend is now with the gods, as he has stopped standing today...Jewel began the traditional sailors prayer. Others joined in. "His ship may or may not go down with him. He will always be with us, no matter where we are, or what we are. Captain Tulio."She finished. Everyone saluted as Tulio's first mate pushed him overboard.

A moment of silence was given...

"So...what now?"Jewel asked. Blu looked up at the city of Rio.

"Now...We live, we go on and live on. Honering Tulio."Blu said. It was always said Blu Beard never had any emotions, but the people who actually knew him, knew otherwise. Even the strongest and bravest of birds have feelings. Blu looked at the docks and saw tons of boats along the shoore. They were all suddenly sailing towards them. The only difference was, they were all sailing the jolly rodger.

As each one passed The Queen Macaws Revenge, crew members would cheer and fire there pistols up towards the sky. Jewel's ship, The Blue Sparrow, was suddenly next to them. "well...Captain Jewel, what would you like to name your new ship?"The first mate asked.

"I think I'll name it, Tulio."

"I wouldn't want anything more. Allow me to introduce myself, I am Rodney. First mate of captain Jewel on board "Tulio."

"I might as well tell my former first mate she has full command over my ship."Jewel said flying over.

"Wow...she is one cute bird."Rodney said.

"Not hating, but I don't think you and her are meant to be."Blu responded

"Why do you say that admiral?"

"Maybe it has something to do with the fact we are the last of our kind."

"Ooh."Rodney said suprised. Blu chuckled at his reaction. Jewel returned to the Queen Macaws Revenge after telling "Captain Eva." She had command over her new ship. "The Blue Jewel."Which is what Eva renamed it as.

"Well Blu, what is our next plan?"Jewel asked.

"Dock, have a drink."

"How typical." 


	8. The Next Plan

Blu beard-8

The tavern was empty when Blu walked in. All the pirates had sailed away, now that the bay was no longer being blocked. It seemed like a ghost town. No one in there but the bartender and a few townsman, no pirates though. Jewel walked in about five minutes after Blu had ordered a drink. Her hat was now carrying four feathers. Two of hers, one of Blu's and the black feather of Tulio. Blu noticed his feather was in it by the darker shade of blue. "It's hard to beleive we only knew Tulio for half a day."Blu said slowly and softly.

"It would have been nice to know him more."Jewel responded.

"Shoulda coulda woulda."

"So what now?"

"Same plan. Pillage and Plunder and...

"No not that. Blu, when you boarded my ship, I had one look at you. That look told me something. I have a feeling you and I, were supposed to meet."Jewel explained. Blu tipped the mug and ordered a second drink.

"Now that you say it captain, I have to admit. I think I felt something similar."Blu remembered looking over the sea with Jewel's wing on his. His mind begun to wander off into the distance. He realized something about Jewel, made him smile. Something was there that made him dream. Was it the sky blue eyes, or the sharp sexy talons. Was it the glowing eyes, or the shining feathers. Was it her phyisical appearance, or what's inside. He couldn't figure it out.

Maybe, it was all of the above. "Hey Blu, you okay...BLU!"Jewel snapped. Blu's mind found it's way out of his imagination and his realization returned.

"Oh uh sorry. Kinda blanked out for a minute."Blu said hesitantly. Jewel looked at his with an awkward look.

"I think you may have had enough to drink."

"Oh come on now, I've only had two." Blu said picking up the second mug and pouring the drink into his beak. He let out an "Ah" as he put it down. "So, any idea what our next plan is. Should we look for more birds to join, or go off to fight another british prick?"Blu asked looking into the empty mug.

"Well, you're admiral, what do you think."

"May I remind you that you are admiral as well. But to answer your question I think we should...Blu was cutoff by yet another swarm of birds.

"Captain Blu, we got more trouble. It seems a massive spanish fleet is headed for here. They sent us a message, saying Rio will be ours."

"Not if I have anything to say about it. Where are they headed in from?"Blu asked the bird.

"From the north east."

"If they want Rio, they are gonna have to fight for it. Get any bird you can, any sailor, any captain. Tell them Blu Beard is forming a pirate fleet to defend.  
>Go now. And inform them a tropical storm is coming from that same direction."Blu ordered. The group of birds ran out and fled off to help Blu. Blu wandered out to check on his current fleet of three. He looked out east and saw clouds on the horizon. The clouds was just a long line of misty white colers.<p>

"So how should we prepare for our next big battle?"

"Get as much ammo as you can. Empty your hull of any loot. Any metals, jewelery, everything. Just dont dump ammo, powder and food. Spread the word to Eva.  
>I've got to study the charts and plan our fleet formation."<p>

"Aye admiral. Will be on it."  
>_<p>

Sorry it was so short. I think the rest can have it's own chapter 


	9. Awaiting arrival

Blu Beard-9

An entire spanish armada was headed straight for Rio. And they were bringing a storm with them. Blu could only imagine the battle. Heavy rain with large waves with tons of ship of the lines of the spanish navy in front of his face. It brought a shiver down his spine. Rafael had drawn out a chart of the land around the area to help with planning of the defence. The evening sun was now a glowing orange. Blu thought to himself, "Where could that storm be, I saw the clouds."

He peaked outside his cabin and saw no clouds. Not one in sight. "NICO, WHAT HAPPENED TO THE STORM?"Blu yelled up.

"Storm changed direction, headed down south."Nico yelled back down. Blu walked back into his cabin with yet another picture of the battle scene, only just no huge waves and heavy rain. Weather played a big role in battles. The most important with weather, is wind. The wind easily judges who has the upper hand. Without any good wind, you are pretty much an easy target, and would go down within seconds. Another was fog. Fog provided cover, but also made it hard to navigate, and friendly ships could easily be mistaken for enemies.

At the moment, the battle would occur in broad daylight. But that could change simply with a drop in air pressure. Blu knew this by heart, as every captain or sailor should. The charts that Rafael would draw were always very accurate. The entrance of the bay was actually a valley of two mountains covered by the ocean. The mountains extended along the coast for what seemed like forever. The entrance of the bay, could be blocked by three ships at the least. Blu plucked a feather out of him and dipped it in ink.

Jewel walked in as he begun drawing the base formation. He would create the final drawing once he had an idea of how many ships would be by his side. The eyes of Jewel were completely glued to the drawings that were being placed out on the paper. The formation was a simple, yet affective one. It would be two rows of ships, one beside another. One in the back, other in the front. Half the ships in one, other half in the second. Cannons facing out towards sea. The ships would remain out of motion blocking the way into the bay. The only way they would break, is if the spanish ships forced them. If a spanish vessel made it through to ram through, the formation would break, and it would be pick your own targets.

Blu was caught up in planning the formation, and the tactics they would use. So busy with the future. "Blu?"

"Yes captain Jewel."

"Found a ammunition storage in town. They will supply us with as much as we need."

"Good. What kind of shots do they carry?"

"Iron, Bronze, explosive. Chain, Bar, and Star. And Grapeshot, and canister."

"Just about every shot known. Excellent. Have you heard word from the volunteers?"Blu asked without looking back.

"Nothing so far. So what's the plan for when they come?"

"Here, take a good look."Blu said. He moved slightly so Jewel could get a look at the charts. There was a sudden knock on the cabin doors. It was the volenteer. "Enter"

"Captain Blu. We have done a search around town. It hasn't gone good. We managed to get four captains to join. But, of few of my messengers have gone to spread your order of help."

"Right then. What is your name captain..."

"Captain Alex, at your service. Captain on board the Black Cascade."

"What kind of ship is she?"

"40 gunned Galleon, double decked, triple masted."

"Have a look at the charts. That will be our formation on the day of the attack. Prepare your crew. The governer has agreed to supply us with ammo." Alex flew out and was gone so suddenly. The sun just dissapeared under the horizon, and the stars filled the sky.

"Blu, you should get some sleep. You're gonne need it you know. Every bird needs their sleep."Jewel said softly massaging Blu's soldiers. Blu sighed and said,

"Maybe, you are right. If it's for the best. Now that you mention it *Yawn* I am tired myself, what about you?"

"*Yawn* I could go for a good sleep."Jewel said sitting down in a chair and closing her eyes.

"I've got an extra cot if you need somewhere to sleep."Blu looked over at Jewel who had her eyes already closed. "Jewel, Jeeweel? Wow, looks like you need more sleep than I do."Blu said. Blu picked up Jewel who had litteraly fallen a sleep sitting up and placed her in his bed. Afterwards, he went into the hold and came back with an extra cot. Once in bed and relaxed, he heard a soft voice.

"Night Blu."Jewel said softly.

"Night captain."

"Blu, my name isn't captain."She giggled slightly

"Goodnight Jewel."They both drifted to sleep and slept through the night. 


	10. The Spanish Fleet

Blu beard-10

A morning sun was beaming on the bay of Rio De Janeiro. The morning seemed peaceful, but Blu knew otherwise. Outside he saw three other pirate ships beginning to set sail. Alex flew up from one ship and landed on Blu's. "Alright Blu, we got three ships ready. The fourth one is going to be late. I haven't heard anything from my messangers."

"Bloody hell. Well we'll make do. Once the fourth one gets its sails down we will have seven combat ready ships. I'm going to get mine ready right now."  
>Blu said. Jewel awoke and walked out on to the deck. "Good morning Jewel. We should prepare. God knows when these dons(Spanish) are going to show up."Blu said.<br>Jewel nodded, yawned, and flew back to her ship.

The crew was up preparing the ship in seconds. Next thing Blu knew, the sails were down and the ship was steaming towards the end of the bay. The three other ships were already in position at the entrance. He looked back and saw Jewel's ship right behind. The fourth ship was still docked, but had it's anchor up. Blu looked at it again a minute later and it was behind Jewel's ship steaming on.

"Guns loaded captain."Pedro informed the Blu.

"Pedro, man that empty cannon, have Nico come help."

"Aye capn." Pedro flew back on to the top deck and yelled to Nico. "Nico, captain says come help me." Nico jumped and landed on deck next to Pedro.

"With what?"

"Cannons. Come on buddy. We better get some time into now cause we won't have any later." Nico grabbed Pedro's wing and held it with a grip.

"And I can double that time."Nico said. Pedro got a smile and pulled the cannon back for loading. Nico picked up a cannon shot and loaded it into after powder was placed in. The cannon was pushed foward along with the rest. "GUNS LOADED CAPN!"Nico yelled.

"You aren't in the rigging anymore Nico."Blu said in his normal voice. Nico gave him a confused look and looked back over the side of the ship. The Queen Macaws Revenge eventually moved into the middle of the formation, Jewel's ship directly behind. Thats when it was seen. The spanish fleet was right there. On the horizon. All waving the spanish flag.

"PREPARE FOR BATTLE. RUN OR FIGHT. LOAD THE CANNONS, RAISE THE ANCHORS. SAILS UP. DEAD MEN TELL NO TALES!"Blu yelled to the other ships. The loud yell could probably be heard from the spanish ships. All the pirates gave their signals saying "Ready when you are".

-20 minutes later-

The spanish ships were now sailed into the same formation as Blu's. Only difference, were the ships. They had five ships, Blu had seven. They couldn't win,  
>because all the spanish ships. They were all First Rate Ship Of The Line. A ship with over 100 cannons, triple masts, quad decked, and over 1000 crew each. They did the same. Raised the sails, dropped anchor, and sat there in the line of fire.<p>

It was now silent. Blu nearly called withdraw, but something stopped him. Behind the spanish fleet was a thick cover of fog. Out of the fog, came more ships.  
>Sudden cawing was occuring all around. Ships were coming out of the fog as fast as lightning. Blu looked up, and saw the jolly rodger. The call of help, it worked.<br>Ships were pouring in surrounding the spanish ships. It went from Seven vs Five, to 30+ ships vs 5 spanish first rates.

"FIIIIIIIIIIIIIRE!"Blu yelled. Cannons blew open from every ship. Every ship had smoke in one of its sides. The noise it had created was louder than thunder. An ear piercing BAM! Little black dots were now streaking towards the spanish First Rates. Holes appeared in the sides, one by one.

Most of the pirates aimed for the same ship, which begun to list with that first blow. One down. Four to go. Suddenly, the first rates opened fire. Together they put out as much firepower as the pirate fleet all together. It sent another BAM into the air that could be heard for miles. None got close to Blu or Jewel's ship,  
>but Blu could see some ships being pelted and sunk in the matter of seconds.<p>

Pedro and Nico found a cannon ball they had a red line around it. "Captain, what does that mean?"Pedro asked pointing at it.

"Explosive round shot. Use it at close range, or if you feel like waisting it."Blu responded ducking for cover. Pedro and Nico looked at each other, shook wings, and loaded it. When they fired, it made a high pitch whistle and soon, an explosion went out from another spanish ship. "That must have hit the powder magazine."  
>Blu said.<p>

The ships continued trading and giving shots to each other. Smoke was bellowing the sky. Suddenly, Blu felt a large jolt in his ships. His ship was hit, not badly luckily. He looked behind him and saw Jewel's ship. Only it didn't look like her ship. It had a great amount of holes in the side. His eyes widened and he dove into the water. It seemed like hourse for him to reach Jewel's ship. Once on board, there was blood nearly every where. Dead bodies were being thrown over board.

Jewel was on the quarter deck giving orders to the remaining crew. Blu looked at the Spanish ships and saw a third one was listing. Two to go, going well so far. "Jewel! WHAT HAPPENED!"Blu yelled over the noise of cannons being fired.

"We were hit, badly. Half my men are dead. Rodney was forced overboard, I havn't seen him since."

"Jewel, come back with me on my ship, this thing is about to blow!"

"Im not leaving my crew." Jewel looked into Blu's eyes, but then the ship was battered again. "Okay let's go."She said. She flew up and on to Blu's ship.  
>When she looked back expecting Blu to be right behind her, she saw nothing but her ship which was now listing. "Blu...BLU!"She yelled. She couldn't see him anywhere.<br>She looked down at the water looking to see if he was in there.

"Looking for me?"Blu said. Jewel turned around and saw Blu standing on the deck.

"Blu where were you?"

"I swam over."

"Why didn't you just fly."

"I can't fly, don't you know that?"

"All this time you had no idea how to fly."

"Apparently."Blu turned and looked at the two remaining ships, which now had pirates beginning to fly over and board. One then exploded from another shot in the powder magazine, the other was being swarmed by birds. Shouting and yelling could be heard. Jewel's ship then tipped, gave a loud creak and sunk into the dark depth of the sea. Jewel took off her hat and put it on her chest.

The last spanish first rate, begun to list. The stern was raised into the air. Birds begun flying off and flying towards their own ships. Before the last spanish ship sunk, it let out a final roar of cannons. It all came straight for Blu.

The ship shook as Blu dived, tackling Jewel to get her out of the line of fire. Blu got up and looked around, as did Jewel. Neither of them noticed the piece of wood that flew up into the air. The sharp short piece came flying down. Jewel leaned over the side of the ship looking over the side. It struck her in the back.

"AAAAAAAAAH!"

"Jewel...JEWEL!"Blu looked down at Jewel who was on her side lied down on the deck. "JEWEL! HELP GET BANDAGES NOW!"Blu yelled. The deck began to dribble with blood. "Jewel, stay with me." Jewel began to mumble words.

"B..Blu. I'm sorry."She said. Blu was holding the back of her head as she looked up at him.

"Jewel, stay with me. You're going to be fine. Don't...d..d DON'T!"Jewel's eyes closed. Rafael came back with several bandages, wrapping them around Jewel's waist. She was still breathing. "Jewel, come back. Come on wake up."Blu began to mumble, and he even felt something he never felt before. A tear, rolled down. Down his cheek. It fell freely next to Jewel. Clouds were covering and it began to rain. The crew took off any hats they had on and put them over their chests.  
>"FOR GOD SAKE JEWEL WAKE UP DAMN IT. I can't live without you...I LOVE YOU!"Blu yelled out. Blu held her wing looking into her lifeless body. "Come back Jewel.<br>Please come back, I'm sorry. I just want you to come back."

"Blu?"A soft weak voice begun to speak.

"JEWEL!"Jewel opened an eye and looked up at Blu. Blu took her and hugged her weakened body. She hugged back as she mumbled,

"Did you mean it? You Love me." There was a pause as the two held each other in their wings, speaking into their ears.

"Yes. I do."Jewel pulled Blu into a passionate kiss. Their tounges met as the rain fell on top of them. Cheering and celebrating Pirates could be heard from all ships. The fight was over so soon, yet it seemed like an entire month for it to end. It was even longer for the kiss. Blu and Jewel broke gasping for air.

"Blu, I love you too." The crew let out a "HUZZA" and threw their hats into the air. Blu still had Jewel in his wings, unable to let go. 


	11. A beginning to a new life

Blu Beard-Final

Back on shore, Blu and Jewel sat on the beach looking at the sunset. Jewel managed to regain her energy over the day from the strike in the back. She was damn right lucky it didn't paralize her. "Blu?"

"Yeah."

"What are we going to do now?"

"I'm not sure. The whole pirate empire kind of drifted off."

"Blu. Do you think we could save our species?"Jewel asked looking up at the sky. Blu realized what he had done by saying I love you. If he did have kids with Jewel, his days of piracy would be over. He thought for a few seconds and made his decision.

"I think...we could."Jewel looked at Blu with a smile, and looked back up at the sky. Rafael came flying over behind their backs.

"Captain."Rafael said.

"Yes Rafael."

"Whats next?"

"I think you should decide that. My days of piracy are over."Blu responded. Rafael's beak hung open like a cave.

"But sir what about the...

"Rafael. You may have the Queen Macaws Revenge. And I am now only Blu, not sir, not captain."

"Captain, you will always be a captain in my eyes. I can't ever repay you for giving her to me. Should I rename her, or keep it the same?"

"It's your decision captain."

"I'll rename it, Blue Macaws Revenge. How does that sound."

"Sounds good. Now go on captain Rafael, you got a crew waiting."Blu said turning around. Rafael flew back to the Blue Macaws Revenge, leaving Blu and Jewel at the beach. Blu laid down on his back looking up at the sky, with Jewel next to him.

"Blu, I don't know about you, but the past few days have been the most adventuristic days of my life. I knew piracy would bring me something, wether it was exacution, or rich filled life. But instead, it gave me you. And it's all I could have asked for."Jewel said in a romantic tone.

-present day-

"Wow dad. YOU were a PIRATE!"The daughter said.

"You heard right. Indeed I was, and if wasn't for that, I wouldn't have met Jewel. And you wouldn't be here."Blu said

"He forgot to mention he never said sorry about nearly sinking my galleon."Jewel said.

"It's never to late to say Sorry. Here let me show you something."Blu said pulling out a black circular shape.

"What is that Blu?"Jewel asked. Blu turned around and presented the item. It was a hat, Jewel's hat to be precise. "Blu...You...It's...My hat"Jewel said.  
>"I thought It was burned."<p>

"No. I saved it. To show it to the kids one day. Your mother had two feathers in there to start with, now she has...thirteen, FOURTEEN!"

"Yeah most of those are mine."

"Wait, if you didn't have this then how did you..."

"BLU! This doesn't really matter at the moment."

"Not worth fighting over. Okay kids, bed time."

"AW!"The three chicks exclaimed.

"Listen to your father or it's me you'll be getting yelled from!"Jewel said. The three chicks got less pouty and immediately climbed into their beds(nests whatever you wanna call them). Blu and Jewel went outside to watch the sunset. Blu gave Jewel her hat and she fitted on.

"You look so beautiful, you should where it more often."

"I kinda miss having this thing cover my ears. I love you Blu."

"I love you too."Blu said giving Jewel a romantic kiss.

WOW I really enjoyed it myself. Not trying to be self celebrational, but I really think this was good. Hope you guys think the same. Reveiw, PM me if you have any story requests. 


End file.
